Naruto: A Shinigami's Awakening
by Narutomaniac
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by someone close to him. In a rage he awakens Shinigami powers. It'll start in the Narutoverse then go into the Bleach universe. Naruto/Fem. Haku and depending on poll in my profile maybe two Bleach girls. Longer summary inside.
1. Betrayal of a Friend

_**Naruto: A Shinigami's Awakening **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach…sadly. Ok so this is a new story and will be Naruto/Fem. Haku plus a Bleach babe that if I figure out the poll in the profile thing I'll have it there, it'll start in the Narutoverse but then crossover in like a chapter or two into the Bleach world. Sorry for the wait on GOW but….I'm stuck on how I should start the next chapter and I've had this idea for a while and decided to just go with it. Also this is just a prologue and if I get enough of a response I'll update soon so review damn it lol.

Summary: After the betrayal of a subordinate as well as a friend Anbu Captain Uzumaki Naruto dies…though this is not the end. In his rage after his death and finding out why he was killed by his friend Naruto awakens a power not felt in the Elemental nations for 19 years…and never as strong as now.

………………………………...

"Fuck this is weird." were the four words spilled from the tall blonde as he removed his Kitsune mask while floating above an identical body, which was being quickly covered in numerous high grade explosive tags by a Washi masked Anbu. "Washi what the fuck happened? What the hell is going on?!" questioned the now revealed blue eyed blonde with six whisker like marks adorning his handsome face. After receiving no answer he tried again though this time more heatedly "Neji what the fuck are you doing!!" Quickly growing annoyed at his friend/subordinates refusal to answer he turned to the other members of his team, and hearing the newest addition to his squad who wore an Inu mask radio in to someone who the mere mention of his name made the blondes blood boil.

"Danzo-sama, Hyuuga-san completed the mission. Uzumaki Naruto is dead." were the words uttered that served to make the blonde now known as Naruto's world spin.

'_What!? That can't be true I'm right here! And what did he mean Hyuuga-san completed the mission? Neji wouldn't assassinate me would he?' _were just some of the questions racing through Naruto's mind as he ran towards his friend as he heard him mumble something.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Naruto-san. I truly am, but Haku-san deserves someone better than you." were the words uttered by the stoic Hyuuga prodigy while he stared upon his Teichou with apathetic eyes before he continued. "I'll admit I was hesitant at first when the council approached me with this mission, though the benefit outweighed any loyalties I had for you. At first I thought it couldn't work, you were simply to strong for me as ashamed as I am to admit it. With your fathers jutsu and your _'tenant' _you would have crushed me in a fight as you did the Uchiha." whispered the pale eyed genius with the utmost contempt lacing his voice. "Then they gave me a poison created by several 'Ne' medical nin's after an in depth study was done on you through medical records they were able to steal copies of from Hokage-dono. Even then I was hesitant as I knew of your healing powers, that is until they offered the payment as well as an explanation that the poison would nullify the Kyuubi long enough to kill you in minutes without you any the wiser. So with poison in hand I gladly laced your ration bars while eagerly awaiting my payment…Haku-sans hand in marriage in order to breed Byakugan wielding Hyouton warriors." finished the stoic Hyuuga prodigy with a sick grin the blonde had only ever seen the crazed Uchiha wear. The half crazed Hyuuga turned to leave, leaving the baffled blonde to stare at his own body in shock.

"_Neji…why? Why would you betray me? Just for Haku-chan? I knew you had a crush on her since she returned to Konoha with me all those years ago, but I never thought you'd stab me in the back to take her from me.'_ thought the blonde in shock while faintly hearing the Hyuuga whisper in the wind.

"Farewell Teichou I'll take good care of my Haku-san…Katsu." and with that last word the world of Uzumaki Naruto was set ablaze.

………………………………...

Naruto dully noticed his body was obliterated by an explosion that passed right through him what seemed to be years ago, yet he knew better and that in reality it had been less than a half an hour. He was dead, his beloved Haku-chan was going to be given to a traitor as if she were property, and then used as nothing but cattle to breed her Hyouton Kekkei Genkai. He was not naïve enough not to note the irony of yet another of his close friends betraying him.

Soon he noticed a fairly foreign feeling rise within him, one he only ever associated with three people before. Orochimaru, the one to take two of his precious people from him, his surrogate Grandfather through death, and surrogate brother through the promise of power. Pein, the one to take his Sensei who he later found out was his Godfather. And lastly Uchiha Madara, the one who was the root of all his trouble in life, the one who commanded the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, and cause his father to give up his life to seal the mighty Demon within his own son effectively cursing his new born son to a life filled with misery. Those three were really the only three he could say with one hundred percent certainty he hated with his entire being, and now a fourth was added to the list.

Unbeknownst to the blonde as tears leaked from his clenched eyes, a power swelled within him that caused the quickly fading Kitsune within to quiver in fear for the second time in his near eternal life and whisper quietly in a shaky voice _**'Shinigami…'**_

The blonde through his rage noticed a feeling swell from within him, before being unleashed as though a dam burst. Then the raging inferno around him quickly faded replaced by a swirling deep icy blue maelstrom of power. Suddenly his eyes snapped open the tears that adorned his cheeks stopped flowing as he looked up to notice the sky darken as dozens of cracks opened, and beastly looking creatures emerged. _'Well my day just keeps getting better and better.' _thought the blonde as he idly noticed not one was smaller than Gamaken, _'This'll be fun…and I'm without chakra.' _thought the blonde sarcastically before he shrugged his shoulders while rolling his stiff neck, whilst he waited for the quickly approaching creatures he took note of a new feeling of power within him _'While this power doesn't feel like chakra it fills me with power the same way…oh well one way to find out.' _Naruto thought as he assumed a basic Taijutsu stance, though quickly noted his body didn't quite feel right.

As the first landed it caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow as it looked like a giant wasp, he was quickly shaken from his thoughts as it sent it's stinger flying at him clipping him in the side though not close enough to draw blood, even though his body seemed to be sluggish he still had years of ingrained battle instincts. Quickly rolling to the side and clutching his ripped standard Anbu issue cloak _'Well at least it lost it's…stinger…fuck me…it just can't be simple can it?' _thought the blonde as a new stinger replaced the lost one. Naruto jumped high attempting to escape only to be knocked to a branch in a nearby tree on the banks of the stream his team had camped near, when a sticky substance hit his left leg. Glancing in the direction he was hit he noticed a giant spider like beast that had shot some incredibly sticky web at him.

At the sight of the spider the blonde grew enraged as a memory hit him of the time Neji took on the Spider like Oto nin they fought the when Sasuke fled the village _'I couldn't let him win even if it cost me my life, it would have put my comrades in danger.' _was the line the Hyuuga told him several years later as they reminisced on the mission whilst eating dinner with the members of the rescue team.

This memory caused the blonde to pause long enough for his three remaining limbs to be stuck down by the spider like creature, once this was done the other beasts charged for the kill. _'So this is it? Uzumaki Naruto Anbu Captain, strongest ninja since his father Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Killed by a friend and subordinate who was jealous of him and his Fiancé. Turned ghost, turned meal for crazy ass creatures…And I didn't even get to see Haku-chan one last time…' _resigned to his fate time seemed to slow as he recalled his time with his beloved.

He smiled gently as he remembered the time he called her an angel as he awoke from training in the forest on his first mission outside of Konoha. Then he giggled perversely while blood flowed freely from his nose, and a blush rose on his cheeks as he recalled their first time, _'Hehehe I swear when I returned with Ero-sennin after those three long years of training she dragged me to her place faster than Hiraishin, and the way she ravaged me for hours, hehehe and she was a virgin so I still say she read a lot of Ero-sennin's books to come up with some of those positions.' _thought the blonde before delving back into his memories. '_The look on her face when I proposed atop the Hokage monument after a tremendous bout of love making to celebrate my ascension to Anbu Captain was simply breath taking.' _a serene look adorned his face as he recalled the tears of joy shed as she shakily held her hand out for him to put the impressive yet tasteful ring on her finger, before squealing a yes quite loudly…right before tackling him to the ground, before proceeding to say yes…over and over and over again. With a sigh he noted his tears flowing freely once more, before coming to the conclusion he had to see his beloved once more.

No he didn't have to….he needed to. Then without a second thought he reached within himself to where he used to call upon the Kyuubi from only to realize the power held there was different…and somehow more powerful, as well as more natural. Never the less even without knowing what it was he grasped it, retching it free from within him.

As the beasts grew near they slowed as they felt a power swell within their prey, one that excited them, and yet petrified them at the same time…yet they continued. They decided the risk was worth it, and closed in on their prey quickly only to be harshly thrown aside as if the behemoths where rag dolls, by an eruption of power.

Shaking his head the blonde noticed his hair was in his eyes, while not unusual it did signify his Hitai-ate was missing. This alone confounded the young man, so he checked out his appearance in the water beneath him. He quickly noted only his attire had changed, as he still stood at a tall 6'3 with blond locks that fell to just below his shoulder blades _'Haku-chan liked it long'_ he idly recalled before going back to his appearance. Now instead of his standard Konoha Anbu armor and cloak, he now wore long black robes with a large dark orange Haori over the top of it, with a Katana in the dark red sash around his waist. He turned to see the back and noticed the Uzumaki Swirl over his left shoulder blade, Konoha's Leaf symbol on his right, and a regal looking Kyuubi in the center with a fierce glint in it's eye. _'Pretty snazzy duds if I do say so myself.' _thought the blonde as he checked himself out before he noticed some weight on the left side of his sash.

Reaching down he noticed a katana which he quickly removed to inspect it better, upon further inspection he found the sheath to be a pitch black with a circular hand guard along with a Kitsune that had nine tails wrapping around both sides, the hilt was classic black material over crimson, and the blade was sharp beyond belief in his eyes considering a hair fell from atop his head onto the blade lightly before slicing in two. It was a deep blood red with three kanji in black on the right side stemming from the hilt up saying _'Shibouhsa Shinku no Senkou' _those kanji brought his thoughts to an abrupt turnabout _'My bingo book title? No that's just Shinku no Senkou…this is different I wo-' _his thoughts were interrupted by the renewed charge of his adversaries.

"**EVEN IF YOU ARE A SHINIGAMI NOW, NO WAY YOU NO HOW TO USE YOUR POWERS!!" **rumbled a beast shaped strangely like a large Scorpion which was clearly the leader of these strange beasts. With it's idiotic declaration it charged forward as the newly declared Shinigami tucked his sheath back into his sash and took a relaxed stance.

'_Sigh even these beasts can be idiots, I mean last time I cried foolishly before charging into battle I was like 12. Hmmm I wonder what he meant by Shinigami?' _thought the blonde before pointing his blade down at an angle to his right, while flipping it over so the blade faced his thumb.

Once the scorpion was within range it struck out with it's tail only for Naruto to side step while bringing the blade up lightning quick severing the tail from the base, before appearing above the back of the creatures neck in a flash with his sword now in a reverse grip blade outwards. With a quick downward swing he beheaded the idiotic creature as it dispersed strangely, before appearing in the center of three more beasts that quickly dispersed the same way as their leader without even seeing the strange blondes blade even move. _'Holy shit I'm faster than before I died, it's almost like Hiraishin…though not instantaneous…yet I think it's even better I'm more in control.' _quickly thought the blonde before disappearing and reappearing behind the remaining two and a half dozen beasts, which were quickly disappearing with slash marks across their masks.

"Ok then now to Konoha." mumbled the blonde as he sheathed his sword, and turned to take off towards his home village. Though before he could make his first leap he felt the sky shake and a crack several times the size of the last ones appeared. Then to giant hands reached out, and practically ripped the sky in two before a gigantic beast like the others appeared. This one he noticed had no real distinguishing features unlike the last group other than it's large pointed nose. "AH FUCK! Nothings ever easy is it? Of course not I'm Uzumaki Naruto it's not a normal day unless Kami decides to keeps throwing shit at me." ranted the Blonde as he unsheathed his sword while giving an annoyed sigh, "Oh well win or lose this'll be over quick, hopefully win." mumbled the blonde as he wearily eyed the behemoth before him easily as tall as Manda was long.

………………………………...

Translations:

Shibouhsa Shinku no Senkou: Deaths Crimson Flash

Teichou: Captain

Washi: Eagle

Authors Note: Ok so this was in my head for a while and thought I'd jot it down, I hope you enjoy it. Ok so this will get to the Bleachverse by chapter three or four. I kind of want the current flash back arc of the manga to finish so I can see if where in that time line I want to start. Also I edited it so it might suck and if it does tell me I'll see about reediting it.


	2. Haku's Angst

_**Naruto: A Shinigami's Awakening**_

_**After the Awakening**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach…but wouldn't it be cool if I did? I mean Sasgay wouldn't be overpowered and Naruto wouldn't be underpowered it would be sweet…plus it'd be more Mature aka Naruto getting some lol. As you may notice my fight with the Menos may not be as easy as Cannon to destroy but that's because I don't think a normal sized Katana could deal a fatal blow to such a large Hollow. So it'll take either ranged attacks, extended blades with Reiatsu, a Shikai, or some way to cut/pierce all the way through the mask or other fatal blows.

"Ok you big mother fucker lets get to it!" loudly declared the blonde shinigami towards the giant beast that towered before him. Quickly charging the giant Naruto drew his blade and positioned it up over his right shoulder with a two handed grip, before he swung with as much strength as he could muster once he was within range of the creatures side, barely making it a foot into it's flesh before being batted away as if he were a fly through several trees. _'Fuck it's reaction time is at least triple that of the smaller ones.' _thought the blonde before he stood up pulling himself from between several destroyed and uprooted trees.

Looking back towards the beast he noticed it's mouth wide and glowing a bright red, noticing that the odds of it being good were slim he quickly used the strange speed technique to close the distance. Appearing atop the beasts nose he noted the surprise on the featureless face of the creature, then the pain as he sliced clean through the appendage he stood on close to the base. Leaping from his perch to the left side of the giants face as the nose disappeared in the same way as the other beasts he slew earlier.

As he fell he dragged his blade dug half way in the creatures face eliciting a screech of outrage from the monster, Naruto quickly planted his feet around the chin of the giant masked beast before leaping downwards at a quick pace to avoid the hand that closed in on his previous trajectory. _'Damn…from my previous encounter I need to either slash through the mask completely or connect with an instant death blow' _thought the blonde as he dodged another swipe from the now enraged beast. _'Fuck the size of my blade makes that impossible…hmm I wonder if this power can be used in a raw from. Though I'll need to pierce or slice…through the mask.' _asNaruto thought of ways to convert this power of his into a raw form that can pierce or slice another unwanted memory crossed his mind.

This one though was of a man he once though of as a brother who betrayed him, and while their final fight had ended in minutes in his favor the blonde did get to see the Uchiha's trump card _'Kirin' _the ultimate Raiton jutsu. _'But alas I don't have the time to figure out how to form it, or create a thunderstorm.' _thought the blonde as he now almost casually dodged the large hand. _'Hmmm maybe I can try directing it to places other than my feet.' _Quickly leaping away and creating sufficient distance Naruto held his left hand up focusing as much of the power…reiatsu he guessed it was energy and he was a spirit a 'Shinigami' if the words of those beasts were to be trusted so it would make sense. He noted with pleasure the tremendous power surrounding his hand, though his joy was short lived as he saw the creature complete the red energy attack and prepare to launch _'Shit, that's what I get for not minding my surroundings'_.

Naruto quickly held up his left hand facing the creature palm up and almost at the same time launched his attack hitting the red beam head on only 50 yards from the blonde. The power generated from the two attacks were astounding the very earth beneath him quaked. Putting as much energy in as he could the blonde Shinigami noted dully it wouldn't be enough, he was losing ground. Deciding better than to keep up the attack as it seemed useless he used this…_Shunpo_….to escape the blast radius, though was still caught up in it slightly as the explosion was bigger than expected. The sheer force of the blast knocked Naruto off his feet as he tumbled back before clutching to a fallen tree. As he stood shaking the dust and debris from his robes he thought about the interaction of their blasts _'They were close but it's power was more that the blunt force of mine was nullified by it's power…like I thought I need to pierce.'. _Naruto quickly attacked the beast head on again slashing out with a horizontal strike at it's left eye, before quickly fleeing directly behind the creature several hundred yards away.

Quickly the blonde Shinigami started focusing reiatsu into left hand again but this time focusing on taking the raw reiatsu and converting it to Lightning and to his pleasant surprise it worked. His hand was now engulfed in crackling reiatsu, his joy was short lived as he looked up to see the beast begin to launch his attack. Quickly holding his left hand up four fingers pointed directly at the incoming attack thumb inwards twisted so his pinky faced the ground, then not a second after the creatures blast was launched roaring through the air Naruto struck "_Kirin_". With a flash a lightning bolt separating the beam in two and struck clean through the center of the beasts mouth and far beyond was seen for a spit second, as it all happened to fast to even consider seeing or dodging all that was visible was the path it took for a mere second before all that was left was the rapidly disappearing beast.

"Wow…fast" mumbled the blonde before thinking _'I shouldn't really be surprised, it was a literal lightning bolt…and didn't Shikamaru say it moves at what 60 thousand meters per second when I mentioned Sasuke's attack?' _as Naruto shook off his temporary awe from the power of his attack he noticed his reiatsu was low likely slightly below half what it was when he obtained the strange power. _'Haku-chan I'm coming!' _thought the blonde face showing unwavering determination to see his love once more. With a flash he was gone.

_Konoha _

"Shuichiro-san, your going to make a full recovery we managed to isolate the infection and eliminate it before it reached any major organs. So you'll be able to get out of here within the week." said a beautiful raven haired doctor while writing on a clip board in her hands after putting her stethoscope back around her neck. She was wearing a long white doctors coat over a dark blue battle Kimono with a light blue sash, and her Hitai-ate on her forehead signified her as a Kunoichi. The Kunoichi smiled at the relieved look on the older woman's face before her as she bowed slightly to leave, though as soon as she closed the door there were four puffs of smoke signaling the arrival of four ninja.

"Momochi Haku by order of the Council of Konoha we are to escort you to their chambers immediately." stated firmly in a monotonous voice one of the four Anbu to arrive in a four point formation around the newly identified Haku. None were wearing any unique masks other than the one who spoke who wore an Inu mask.

"This had better be important I was suppose to scrub in and help Tsunade-sama with a surgery of one of the Councilmen's daughters, and as you know Tsunade-sama has a short fuse when it comes to tardiness." Haku said as she walked over to the nurses station across the hall to put the chart of her last patient into a file, before putting her stethoscope down and returning to the Anbu awaiting an answer.

The Anbu seemed to either not fear the wrath of Tsunade or hide it well as he didn't miss a beat, "Hokage-sama's anger issues have no place here as this is a direct order from the Council, and as such you will attend regardless of prior engagements." stiffly stated the Inu masked Anbu.

"Watch your tongue Inu-san that sounds awfully close to treason. The Council is a luxury the Hokage's have allowed some power as a way to appease some of the more politically connected shinobi and citizens of Konoha. As such any power it has is second to the Hokage." stated Haku with an icy tone to her voice before thinking _'How dare he insinuate the Council has precedence over the Hokage.'_.

"Regardless you will attend as it's mandatory refusal will not be tolerated." retorted the Anbu leader with venom poorly hidden in his voice.

"I'm in no mood to argue I will take this up with Tsunade-sama after the matter is finished, but first I need to go sign off my patients to Shizune-senpai as some are in critical condition." Haku said as she grew tired of bickering with the Anbu before her.

"That is not allowed, according to our orders we are to come to you and escort you to the Council chambers immediately…by force if necessary." threatened Inu as he stiffened his posture as if to be intimidating, this resulted in a mock gasp of fear from the raven haired beauty.

"Oh what will I do now? Three mid Chuunin level and one low Jounin level Anbu resorting to force? I'm so frightened I better do what you say." Haku said while holding her hands in the air as if to surrender before busting out in laughter. "Hehehe you honestly believe you could take me in by force? I was trained since age 5 by Momochi Zabuza, whom I exceeded in overall strength at age 14. I've been training under Senju Tsunade Godaime Hokage of Konoha since then and achieved the rank of Elite Jounin at the age of 16. So let me reiterate, you believe that you four could take me to the Council chambers by force?" asked Haku who shook her head as the Anbu before her stepped back assuming defensive postures,

'_Must be Root Anbu they never were very smart, oh well I'll take out the trash and see what those old bags of the council want.' _thought the Ice Mistress, before running through four one handed hand seals landing on a half Tori, and saying in a bored tone _"Hyouton: Gokusha no Koori'_. Immediately afterwards the air around the four Anbu froze in the form of solid bars each so close and at such angles that made movement impossible as well as eliminating any chance for the new captives to gain enough leverage even with chakra enhancements to break the Ice.

"Let us go you demon whore! We were sent to retrieve you by the will of the council! You will pa-_gurk_." said one of the non-descript Anbu members who lost his temper and started flaring killing intent…before he lost his life from a shard of ice sprouting from one of the pillars of ice straight through his jugular.

"If anyone else wishes to die speak up now?" venomously asked Haku who's left hand was in the half Tori sign again while three more ice shards slowly grew from the pillars of ice to the jugulars of the remaining nin. Said nin didn't dare move, which Haku took to mean they understood. "Good now I will go to the Council chambers after I get Shizune-senpai to cover my patients as I said before, Tsunade-sama would have yours and the Councils heads if some patients died because of their high and mighty attitudes." finished Haku as she went off to Shizune's office.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Council Chambers Ten Minutes later…_

KNOCK "Enter" was the one word spoken from within the Council chambers as Haku knocked on the large dual doors, before walking in.

As she surveyed the room she had a foreboding feeling as she noticed the Council was missing several members, _'Hmm strange the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and all the female members of the Council are missing…and why is Neji-san here?'_ Was the one thought running through her mind, though while most beautiful young Kunoichi would feel threatened by walking into a room full of dirty old men, she wasn't threatened in the least since the Anbu guard in the room was obviously Root by the way they stood next to Danzo and no Root Anbu she had ever met was any higher than High Chuunin. _'Seriously you'd think he'd have learned from Iwa it's always better to have quality over quantity. I mean he trusted that weakling Sai to take out Sasuke-teme? Once Naruto-kun found out he had betrayed Konoha and given Anbu records to Orochimaru he ripped through that army of Ink beasts like they were nothing and decapitated the weakling. On his own power hell he didn't even go all out, and yet these old bags tried to claim he couldn't take out a 'Root Elite' Pfft he fell like he was nothing.'_ Thought the Ice Maiden internally disgusted with how bigoted all these 'Distinguished Councilmen' were, as she walked towards the center of the horse shoe shaped Council table.

"Momochi-san you have committed a grave crime in killing a fellow Konoha shinobi, Anbu even." started a man with an eye patch along with several scars, who also looked to be a cripple. He started speaking again as if to let the pause scare the kunoichi before him. "So what do you have to say for your crimes that have been committed today?"

Laughing in her mind Haku quickly reigned in her thoughts lest she express it visually, before answering. "Well Danzo-san he insulted me and my Fiancé in a threatening manner whilst releasing killing intent, and Tsunade-sama has given Naruto-kun and myself complete discretion over all matters concerning threats made towards either of us." After noting the furious look on Danzo's face either from losing any leverage he had, or from her blatant lack of respect by refusing to use an honorific with his name Haku couldn't decide which. Though the sick grin that soon took a firm hold on his aged face told her she was not going to like what came next.

"Regardless we called you here to inform you on some changes in your life soon to come." started Danzo who took pleasure in the uneasy look on the Kunoichi before him. "Your engagement to one Uzumaki Naruto has been canceled, and you are to be wed to Hyuuga Neji within the week." continued the war hawk with what seemed to be glee upon seeing the confused look on Haku's face quickly replaced with a firm look.

"I refuse, you are in no position to dictate my relationship with Naruto-kun. Also you have no power over whom I wed and who I don't, and I will die alone rather than marry any other man nothing against Neji-san here, but it's the truth." said Haku giving Neji an apologetic nod to let him know it's not personal.

Danzo's face lit up as he started to get anxious to see the look of agony on her pretty face when he revealed his scheme. "Oh I beg to differ Momochi-san, when you registered for your ninja status with the Sandaime you were safe from the KGBA or 'Kekkei Genkai Breeding Act' by the vouching of Uzumaki Naruto who had some pull with the Sandaime. As such he signed as your representative." Upon seeing her nodding head and seemingly irritated look he continued. "Though with the Sandaime dead along with Uzumaki, and this document disappearing mysteriously you are stripped of your Shinobi status and as such citizenship in Konoha making you a foreign nin. As such you can and will be forced to do what we say, and what we say is that you will be branded with the _Shiyounin Fuu _to keep you in line. We then will marry you off to Neji-san here where you will be expected to begin to breed at once though not before we take eggs from you and semen sampled from Neji-san to artificially inseminate surrogate mothers." finished Danzo loving the look of disbelief and sadness in the eyes of the women before him, and when she opened her mouth to refute his claim on her breeding he decided to further torture her. "Ah before you start saying things like your barren or something know this it was a contraceptive seal called the _Fumou Fuu _placed on your scalp during your first check up before the Godaime showed up, this was used to keep you and Uzumaki from doing anything rash."

"N-N-Naruto…kun…d-d-dead…it's not possible your l-lying HE'S NOT DEAD!" Haku stuttered out before loudly claiming the man before her lied to her, while tears threatened to break free.

"Oh I beg to differ Momochi-san on his last mission his rations seemed to have been poisoned with a specific poison derived from medical reports copied from Tsunade's records, that were able to negate the Kyuubi's healing properties for long enough to kill him…slowly and painfully." Danzo said with a sick sense of self satisfaction before continuing. "Isn't that right Neji-kun?"

"Hai Danzo-sama it was a most pitiful scene witnessing such a powerful nin die like a bug, but alas he should have checked his rations as he usually did and not blindly ate it simply because it was a friend to hand them to him." Neji said with what appeared to Haku through the tears making their way down her beautiful face to be a smirk.

"N-n-no…my Naruto-kun can't be dead." Haku mumbled in disbelief while tears now flowed freely down her face, and she quickly collapsed to her knees hands at her sides with the sleeves of her battle kimono covering her hands _'Neji-san…killed my Naruto-kun…no…it can't be…these bastards they had my Naruto-kun killed so they could pair me off with Neji and breed. Their the reason we weren't able to conceive a child, their the reason for our pain! THEIR THE REASON FOR OUR MISERY!' _thought Haku her grief turning into rage, rage at those who dampened the several years of piece after Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and the traitor were taken care of. "NAAAAAARUTOOOOO-KUUUUUUUNNNN!" Haku screamed to the heavens.

_Naruto and Haku's apartment…_

Naruto had arrived in Konoha not two minutes prior and was in his and Haku's apartment near Hokage tower searching for his beloved. When he heard it…it was faint but he heard it his hearing having not been reduced to the Inuzuka levels they were before his death.

'_NAAAAAARUTOOOOO-KUUUUUUUNNNN!'_

'_Haku-chan'_ thought the blonde Shinigami as his head perked up and he disappeared.

_Council Chambers…_

Reappearing inside the council chambers the blonde glanced around seeing several Anbu low levels though as they appeared to be Root, then he noticed only men were present and several noticeable Clan heads were missing _'Bastards! Their doing this behind the backs of anyone who would object, the women for obvious reasons. The Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clan heads along with Tsunade-baa-chan, because they'd all would side with Haku-chan, and Hinata-chan while not interested in me anymore or men in general now that she has Ino hehehe NO focus Naruto! Anyways she's still my friend and wouldn't let her father let such a crime go unpunished regardless of his opinions of me.' _thought Naruto as he focused on his Haku-chan, and the pain and anger rolling off her seemingly in waves "Don't do anything rash Haku-chan!" Naruto said just under a full on shout as he noticed her piercing gaze peek through the tears as she stared in unmatched hatred at the men before her.

"You bastards…you're the reason we couldn't conceive a child after several years of trying, and nothing…and now I'll never bare his children." Haku said in a cold tone devoid of any emotion. "Worse than that you killed my precious Naruto-kun…for that you'll pay!" Haku continued this time her voice filled with hatred towards the end. What followed was several moments of tense silence before Haku suddenly held up her left hand that had twitched slightly for a few seconds before in the half Tori sign, obviously having done a string of one handed hand seals much to the dismay of all those present. She then calmly said _'Hyouton: Tsumetai Jisatsu no jutsu' _upon hearing the name Naruto panicked his love was killing herself and taking everyone with her. Quickly all the moisture in the room grew thick before suddenly converging on Haku where she began to glow and Shards of ice shot out at random directions from her body impaling all those present.

The councilmen and Hyuuga traitor died brutally Danzo and Neji specifically, Neji died from two senbon shaped ice shards penetrated his eyes though just enough to cause extreme pain and blindness letting him feel the pain of losing his eyes before one large spike of ice shot through his heart killing him along with countless other shards penetrated his body. Danzo though was obliterated every inch of his body was struck instantly wiping him from the face of the planet, all that remained was bloody smear.

Whilst this happened Naruto stood in shock that he was watching the love of his life kill herself…he snapped. He ran in front of her knowing the jutsu she used would allow her to live long enough to see her enemies demise. Unknowingly his reiatsu had been flaring to maximum levels since he saw her initiate the jutsu, his reiatsu was warping the room as he stood there ice shards flying harmlessly through him. "HAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" yelled the panicking blonde as he stood before his lover.

Haku felt the life fleeing her body as she watched in satisfaction as the bastards who had took her Naruto-kun from her. Her eyes slowly closing embracing death, when she hear it…she hear her beloved. Opening her eyes quickly she saw him standing before her dressed strangely, but there none the less "Naruto…kun…I love…you…." was all she managed to get out before collapsing to the ground a serene smile gracing her pale lifeless features.

AN: Ok so this sucked I struggled the whole time the fighting didn't come easily, the angst was hard as hell I'm just not a sad person by Nature. Hell I listened to The Cure, watched some of the more somber and sad episodes of Buffy an Angel and yet I'm still unsatisfied with how it turned out. Oh and Theoretical cookie for anyone who guesses where I came up with the name for the Patient Haku was seeing. Also yes I made Hinata and Ino lesbians big whoop I enjoy the images in my head of the two together so deal with it. Anyways I edited it and if the grammar and stuff suck let me know I'll fix it, but as for the chapter itself I know it sucks but not much I can do about it. I struggled to just do this much. Also I plan to get out one more chapter of GOW before getting another idea out of my head and onto the internet it'll likely be the Bastardized Sharingan fic which and in depth summary is in my profile.

Translation section: 

Kirin: Named after Sasgay's Raiton jutsu in cannon. This has no shape though it's a bolt of lightning and takes a lot of energy and can't be used often as it hits what your aiming at, but if they move at the last minute before it launches it will hit where it was targeted because it's so fast it's damn near instant.

Tori: Bird

Senpai: senior

Hyouton: Gokusha no Koori: Ice Release Ice Prison, uses the moisture in the air to create chakra reinforced Ice pillars.

Shiyounin Fuu: Servant Seal, keeps those applied in a state of servitude causing pain at even the thought of insubordination.

Fumou Fuu: Barren Seal, keeps women barren and unable to become pregnant, used on Kunoichi during missions where capture or those who just don't want children.

Hyouton: Tsumetai Jisatsu: Ice Release Icy Suicide. Takes all the moisture in the air and draws it to the user where it's magnified before released in shards of varying size in all directions killing everything, depending on how much chakra is used depends on how much area is covered and is a S-rank Kinjutsu costs the user their life. Haku only used enough to make sure everyone she wanted to die died.


	3. Unleashed

_**Naruto: A Shinigami's Awakening**_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach or Naruto….been a while since I wrote those words.

_Authors Note:_ I do sincerely regret having not updated in…oh let's say over two years…wow. Well life sucks and tends to keep one from doing what he would like to. Anyways as I type this I have the chapter thought out yet not written, and if it goes to plan there will be lemon….

…

Disbelief was the only word the young woman could think of to surmise her current situation. As she stood there in the wreckage caused by her jutsu, lips locked in a searing kiss with the love of her life. Of whom she was told mere minutes ago, was dead. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, unable to truly realize what was happening.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked the young woman wearily. Confusion was evident on her face as she pulled away from the deep kiss to view the room around them, while still held firmly in the arms of the young blonde.

Carnage was the only thing that could be said for the room. The walls were scarred with countless shards of ice. The outer wall collapsed due to the sheer amount and strength of the ice shards sent that way, leaving the room open wide to the outside world. Bodies littered the room, most barely recognizable.

Looking down to where she had stood moments before she saw no body, nor sign that she had even stood there to activate the jutsu besides a single flawless white lotus flower. _'No…it can't be…that would mean I was dead.'_ Haku thought before shaking her head to rid herself of such troubling thoughts. Abruptly she felt her feet leave the ground. Startled she let out a squeak of surprise "N-Naruto-kun what?"

Spinning in circles whilst holding his beloved, the blonde said in a sing song voice "I've got my Haku-chan back!" Naruto twirled the raven haired beauty in circles, a large smile plastered on his face. Then as quickly as he had started he stopped. Turning briskly to his right he stared at the bewildered look adorning the figure wearily standing amongst the wreckage of the council's desk.

"Danzo." The blonde said with murderous intent flowing off him in waves as he stared at the bandaged man before him. He idly noted several other councilmen standing up with great effort, forcing him to tighten his grip on the woman in his left arm.

Stiffening at a shift in the rubble behind him, the blonde pivoted on his left foot quickly snapping his right elbow back as he spun, snapping the right wrist of the offending appendage launched his way, nullifying the palm thrust that was launched at his back as elbow connected with it. Continuing the spin Naruto snapped a back hand connecting with one Hyuuga Neji's chin sending him sprawling into the wall behind him.

Unconsciously tightening his grip on his love Naruto leveled a glare at the disheveled Hyuuga prodigy as he gradually got to his feet, before turning towards the old war hawk whose confusion had turned to rage, a rage though easily outmatched by the blonde whose gaze was focused on him.

"You fucking teme! Have you lost your mind? At least before you were all for Konoha, this though…no part of this could ever be considered being in the best interest for Konoha!" Naruto roared out in anger.

Danzo seemed to swallow his rage in an attempt to calm down before speaking. "Uzumaki Naruto, please refrain yourself from questioning my loyalty to Konoha. You know not of what you speak." As the old man began to speak again he was interrupted.

Surprisingly enough it was not the blonde this time. "How pray tell is killing a man who single handedly stopped the fourth great shinobi war helping Konoha?" the Ice Princess of Konoha spat out venomously. "He was mere months away from attaining his dream of Hokage when Tsunade-sama stepped down. With his rise to Hokage for the entirety of his reign there would be no war, no one would dare." She continued ignoring the looks of anger on Danzo's face, as well as the fearful and confused looks on the rest of the men faces sans Naruto.

"Yet no advancement for Konoha either." Danzo said voice full of malice. "With Uzumaki at the head of our army we would have been invincible. Yet your head was poisoned at a young age by that foolish Sarutobi, then further by that fool of a Sannin and ignorant Godaime." Danzo seemed to subtly motion for the quivering men beside him to stand up before he continued. "At the end of the war we had the least amount of losses, as well as the strongest shinobi left."

Naruto grew increasingly agitated as Danzo spoke. He knew what the old fart was trying to say. He'd heard it for years since that fateful battle; many spoke out against Tsunade and himself due to their lack of action post war. Many of the power hungry factions within Konoha wished for the Godaime to use the power of their hardly depleted troops, and Naruto himself to conquer the shinobi nations. They believed a decisive battle while the others were weakened would result in Konoha's true supremacy.

Naruto shook his head, and then with a hollow chuckle spoke up. "You old bastard, you would have had us turn on allies simply for power? End the peace that was finally established at the cost of so many good men and women's lives, simply to satiate your lust for war?" the shinigami then raised his head as if to punctuate what he had just said through the fire burning in his cool blue eyes. "I should have let Sasuke-teme kill you that day." He finished coldly.

Before he could continue though Danzo held up his one good hand "You need not go further, it's clear the whole situation is moot." The war hawks eyes glanced across the room once more. "Since it's clear no one here is still among the living." He ominously concluded gaining more than one startled gasp from the men around him.

A middle aged member of the council voiced his concerns for what they'd all just heard. "Danzo-sama what do you mean? We can't possibly be dead! We're standing right here!"

"Tsurugi-san please refrain from speaking. You know nothing of the ninja world, your family may be the head of the merchant's guild, but you lack any shinobi worth mentioning." Danzo spoke in obvious distaste for the main. "In fact the only member to ever enter the shinobi ranks was your son correct? He was a mere gennin who had dreams of grandeur, turning missing Nin after failing to advance in rank for seven years wasn't it?" He concluded in a rather chiding tone, obviously taking slight joy as the man before him seemed to slink back.

Naruto took this time to glance around to take in the men around for the first time since he had arrived. _'Seven men, Danzo, Neji, four councilmen, and an ANBU guard.' _He surmised as Haku shifted in his grip to alter her position to allow for better movement when she noticed him scanning the room.

"Now Uzumaki I propose a tr-". The old man started before a large rumbling noise cut him off. Turning quickly to look out through the demolished wall, he saw the sky seem to crack in several places as clawed hands ripped open the sky. "W-what are those…those beasts?" stuttered Danzo as he shakily his composure slipping gradually as fear gripped his heart.

Naruto quickly glanced up before shaking his head and looking down into the eyes of the raven haired beauty in his arms and speaking. "Well at least things are back to normal. You know for me anyways…things always appearing to make matters worse at the worst possible times."

Haku just tilted her head sighing "Naruto-kun before you go on your whole 'lack of luck' speech, would you please tell me what those things are?" she concluded as she pointed at the ghastly looking beasts that seemed to have finished pulling themselves from the fissures they made in the sky.

"Well Haku-chan to be honest I don't have a clue what those are." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and flushed with embarrassment. "They showed up like that before when I first woke up…after…I died." He grumbled out shooting a heated glare towards the Hyuuga who stood entranced at the sight before him. With a snarl the blonde looked back at the woman in his arms before speaking again. "Well at least there are only four of them this time, so as long as the big one doesn't show up it's not much to worry about."

"**GRRRRR DIE SHINIGAMI DIE!**" The beast at the head of the pack roared as they gained their bearings and began a rapid descent towards their quarry, the leader gaining speed due to the stream lined body which looked like some sort of Centipede with wings. The other three followed very closely despite being bulky versions of their leader minus the wings.

Worriedly Haku turned in Naruto's grasp, the panic of the situation that had been steadily rising within her died instantly upon noticing the look on her lovers face. A look she had seen many times before. When all appeared hopeless, the odds against them she would calm in an instant upon seeing his eyes filled with determination and power.

"Naruto-kun would you mind hurrying up? They seem to be getting closer rather quickly." The Ice Princess said almost casually as she glanced between the incoming beasts and the blonde. With some joy she idly noted several of the men around them shiver at her tone.

With a bewildered look Naruto looked down into her eyes before with a shrug he spoke. "If you say so Haku-chan. Now just hold on tight." With that Naruto bent at the knees slightly while Haku locked her arms around his waist.

As the monsters grew within feet of the opening the blonde and his lover faded from view, as if they had been nothing but a shadow. The leader stopped abruptly at this while its brethren continued through the opening tearing the wall down even more.

"UZUMA-gurk!" was the last word spoken before screams echoed within the room. The first beast to enter zeroed in on Danzo pinning him to a wall in a diving tackle catching him in the midsection with its gaping maw, before severing the old war hawk in half with its powerful jaws. Leaning down and feasting on its kill the monster finished quickly before turning and charging its next kill that backed against the wall in a futile attempt to escape.

The other two split to the other sides, the beast on the left quickly descended upon the masked ANBU by the exit who attempted to draw the Ninjato from his back only to be swiftly bitten in two by the ferocious monster, the weight of death they had all felt earlier disrupting this basic maneuver just enough to prove fatal.

Turning about to look for its next victim, it noticed white eyes glaring up at it, the owner of said eyes stood in a wide stance before launching both palms forward with incredible force Neji grunted out "_Hakke Hasangeki__!_" **(1)** the variation on the Jyuuken technique hurled the beast back violently through the wall before it shimmered out of existence when its mask was broke in half, pushing inwards killing it. The effort of what he just did showed as he stood hunched over hand on his knees barely holding himself up, panting he wearily looked up to check on the remaining opponents.

…

The second of the pair to enter behind their comrade rushed towards its prey on the right side of the room, its jaw unhinged itself allowing it to swallow two cowering councilmen whole silencing their screams quickly. Straightening the upper half of its body it swung forth swatting a third across the room with a swing of its long neck.

The man was caught in the jaws of the leader as it flew into the room landing amongst the center, making short work of its impromptu meal. Before turning abruptly to the left as it felt a searing pain in its side. Eyeing up the nuisance that stung at its side, it reared back its left wing and batted the Hyuuga into the far wall as if he were nothing.

…

**Moments earlier**

The duo landed on seemingly thin air less than fifty yards from the kill zone. "Huh…well he may be a son of a bitch, but he's a prodigy for a reason." Naruto commented as he saw Neji adapt the reiatsu within him to perform an advanced Jyuuken technique dispatching one of the predators.

"True, but it appears this energy he used was depleted from that move." Haku surmised as she peered down apathetically at the carnage being wrought before her eyes. _'They deserve it.'_ She thought with a shrug, before turning her gaze back to Naruto as he raised his right hand which turned red and began to crackle with power. "So he isn't the only one with this power I see." She mumbled as she turned towards his intended target.

"Yeah well I've had crazy volatile energy inside me since I was born, and have spent hundreds of years of mastering it what with my _'__Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'_ **(2)** so I'd be insulted if I couldn't use this stuff with a little tweaking and experimenting!" Naruto stated as he vehemently defended his learning ability, before renewing his attention on the reiatsu he had been gathering in his hand and then continuing. "So far it's all about grabbing it and pulling it forth, then using visualization and concentration to force it out, or wield it how you want."

After seeing Neji get thrown across the room the reiatsu in Naruto's hand began to flicker and turn red as it took on a flaming appearance. Naruto leveled his hand at the battle before launching his attack.

"Fry you sons a bitches '_Endan_!" **(3)** As soon as it was uttered a large fire ball screeched towards its target. Upon impact the chakra and steel reinforced room crumbled in a roaring inferno, snuffing out all signs of life in an instant. With a triumphant grin Naruto raised his fist high. "Hah you damn assholes! Nobody fucks with Uzumaki Naruto! Even in death I'm the best arou-".

His boisterous victory chant was cut short as a thunderous crack echoed throughout the sky. With a quick glance upwards the couple noticed yet three more cracks split the sky, this time several times larger than the last. "And that my dear Haku-chan is the big one…three of them…shit…" the blonde ground out as the giant beast's hands pried open the sky before stepping through the tears.

The only noises these new monsters made were the sound of their feet hitting the ground to the left of the Hokage tower. As the sky sealed itself back up, the beasts turned their gaze upon the two souls who stood in front of them. Opening their mouths which began to glow red the trio charged up an attack.

Seeing the giant monsters charge up the same attack the first one had used to level a large portion of the forest made Naruto cringe in panic. Turning quickly to gaze behind him he spoke hurriedly "Haku-chan do you think you can handle yourself to keep out of these guys lines of sight? I'm gonna have to double time it with these guys."

A curt nod from the Ice Princess was her response and with a brief kiss on the blonde's cheek she threw her arms up twisting through his grip and drifting towards the ground. While falling she back flipped to arc her trajectory allowing her to land atop the outer wall around Hokage Tower. Landing softly she quickly darted to the right in order to keep the creatures in sight yet out of their direct eye line.

Never taking his eyes off the opponents in front of him Naruto drew his blade. _'Ok Uzumaki think there is no way you can handle three blasts at once which means you've gotta take the fight to them and maybe throw 'em off.'_ With his now loosely thrown together plan Naruto tore off towards the one on the far left.

In a flash Naruto reached his target before leaping upwards and rearing back his right arm sword firmly in hand. "Take this you bastard!" he threw his blade with all his strength and it flew straight through the things forehead and even slightly past the hilt in the side of the Hokage Tower behind the now dispersing giant.

A quick _Shunpo_ later Naruto reached his blade, grasping with both hands he attempted to pry it loose. A rumble from his right made his head snap up his eyes widening as the only visible opponent launched its attack. Wrenching the sword loose he swung it with both hands in an upwards diagonal slash. Hitting the blast head on Naruto bit back the pain as the blast slowly spilled over his blade and washing over his arms and shoulders burning away the clothes on his upper body.

…

Haku stood unflinchingly as she watched her lover take the blast from the strange being head on. She knew better than to believe he could be taken out so easily, yet as always she was nervous. _'Naruto-kun you better pull through, I won't lose you again.'_ The young kunoichi thought as she clenched her fists, the tiles beneath her cracking as a thin frost leaked over them.

…

Struggling against the attack Naruto yelled out. "Knock it off you big asshole!" Before jerking his blade down to his left and bracing himself as it connected with the building, a large explosion of debris blew him clear as he plummeted down through the outer wall and into the building across the street.

"Fucking owwww." Naruto grumbled out as he slowly crawled from the wreckage. By this time the whole area was crawling with Shinobi, Tsunade herself stood in the Courtyard in front of the tower curious as to what was causing this damage. _'Crap if I don't wrap this up they might get caught in the crossfire, and they won't even see it coming!'_ Naruto thought as he stood on shaky legs breathing heavily before focusing on the two remaining foes.

Time seemed to slow as he noticed they had began charging up their attacks again, this time aiming towards Haku while her attention was on him. In a panic he scrambled forward gripping his sword with his right arm before stumbling and using his sword as a brace while thinking. _'Shit she's too far! I can't reach her in time…I won't lose her again…never again!'_

"**HA! Here I thought you were over needing my help for every little thing!" **A deep voice barked in laughter as time stopped, and the world faded to black.

…

A bright light shone from above before forming into a moon, illuminating the area showing four wooden gates with no doors seeming to box in a small clearing. In the middle stood the blonde shinigami eyeing the clearing before staring at a figure atop one of the gates.

"Huh, and here I thought you were gone for good fuzzy." The blonde said as he eyed the diminutive form atop the gate. Rather than his usual gigantic stature, the fox was now less than six feet from where it sat to its head. With a snort of amusement at the chibi Kyuubi he continued. "So I take it we're still stuck together even in death?"

The Kyuubi turned its baleful red eyes towards the bane of its existence for the last nineteen years with disdain. While a drop in the hat in comparison to its nigh infinite existence…it was still an exercise in patience. Watching a boy try to overdose on ramen for twelve years was not a fun way to pass the time. _**'Heh at least he grew out of it after he found the Ice Wielder…for the most part…DAMN MISO MONDAYS!'**_ Quickly regaining his composure the fox began to speak. **"How I would love to be rid of you ningen, but alas fate can be a fickle bitch. It would appear we are bound yet again as…**_**partners**_**." **The last word ground out in a low growl.

"What do you mean partners?" Naruto queried as he saw the fox casually stretch its front legs, its claws gouging into the wood beneath them only for the grooves to instantly fix themselves.

Kyuubi turned his disinterested gaze back to the blonde shinigami, then spoke with hardly restrained contempt. **"It means my power is your power as yours is mine like always, but this time I have even less say in the matter. I am your weapon, an extension of yourself."** With a leap he landed in front of Naruto attempting to startle him. Yet as he peered into his eyes he saw that same unshakeable determination he'd had since he was a boy, much to his chagrin.

Naruto stood there unflinchingly before speaking up. "So fuzzy what's the deal? In case you didn't notice Haku-chan is in trouble and I need to get back. She's not used to that weight and sluggish feeling after death yet. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just cut to the chase." He eyed the fox in front of him with a straight face, hiding the smirk he felt at the irritated look on its furry face.

"**You insufferable chew toy! That's what I'm saying! If you wish to save your woman then call my name! Call my name and destroy your enemies once again! Show them my **_**MIGHT**_**!"** Kyuubi said gaining a maniacal look when it stood back and roared to the moon above as the surroundings faded back to the battle field.

…

"Heh…as big an ass as always, well at least some things never change." Naruto grumbled before cracking a grin as he looked up bringing his blade forward in his right hand. "But let's see if you can back it up! _Kushi_…KYUUBI!" **(4) **Then in a puff of red smoke his sword disappeared. "What the fuck?" Looking up in shock at where his sword was Naruto quickly looked back at Haku as the beams shot towards her.

In what he thought was a vain effort Naruto raised his right hand back up towards her. Then all of a sudden four black circles approximately a foot in diameter appeared on the ground in front of Haku. Then red blades shot forth out of each hole at an angle above her, before widening and forming a shield just in time to meet the blasts head on nullifying them completely.

…

Staring at the wall of red metal in front of her caused muddled feelings within Haku. Confusion was running right up in the front with relief, seeing as she was moments from death. She had noticed the attack too late to react, her sluggish body combined with the tiles beneath her feet giving way and catching her foot slowing her down enough that even the telegraphed attack was unavoidable. Yet this wall of metal…she knew of course what it was and let a smile grace her lips. _'Hatake-san was right back then. He always has a surprise or two up his sleeve.'_

…

A look of realization appeared on the blondes face a moment before it was replaced with a knowing smirk. He kept his right hand trained on Haku while he raised his left fist towards one of the beasts, his index and middle fingers extended pointing directly at the center of its mask. With a mutter of _'Kushi' _a small black hole appeared in the sky fifty feet from the creature, before the red blade shot forth piercing it between the eyes.

With the death of its remaining companion the last of the behemoths began charge its attack again while stepping towards the blonde shinigami.

Naruto threw both arms to his side horizontal from the ground, releasing the shield covering Haku allowing her to view the battle once more. He then bent his fingers as nine black holes appeared seemingly at random around the beast, before yelling out "_Otome no Tetsu_" **(5) **while bringing his hands together in front of him interlinking. In concert with his actions blades sprung from the wholes impaling the creature causing it to vanish. "That's what you get for fucking with Uzumaki Naruto assho-!" His victory rant cut off as Naruto's eyes rolled back as he fell forward, his sword in his right hand once more.

Before Naruto's knees hit the ground a gentle arm held him steady across his chest. "It's ok Naruto-kun…its ok you can rest now." The beauty whispered as she carefully sheathed his sword before putting his arm over her shoulder and slowly walked away from the crowd of perplexed ninja.

…

Blue eyes slowly opened gazing upon the grey ceiling. Attempting to gain his stop his world from spinning Naruto laid there staring up hazily. _'Guh what the hell happened?'_ was the most prominent thought of many running through his mind as he recognized this as his bedroom. Feeling a weight on his chest he looked down noticing Haku snoring softly nuzzled into his bandaged chest. Laughing slightly at her disheveled hair seemingly out of place when compared to her usual pristine perfectly straight raven locks.

Haku stirred when she noticed the change in Naruto's breathing pattern. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she spoke after yawning cutely. "Well Naruto-kun it seems even in death your healing rate is remarkable, though slightly decreased your burns from those strange energy attacks have virtually healed." Sitting up to a straddling position Haku looked away with a downcast look on her face before speaking up again while choking back tears. "I…I thought you were dead Naruto-kun…it hurt so much…"

The blonde sat up bracing himself with his left arm while grasping her chin and turning her to lock blue eyes with brown. "Not even death can stop true love Haku-chan. All it can do is delay it for a while." Leaning in he placed a loving kiss on the crying woman's lips.

"I'll never doubt you again Naruto-kun…never again." She muttered into the kiss as her tears ceased to flow, pulling away abruptly her cheeks flushed as she felt something poke her through the sheet covering the blonde's body. "N-Naruto-kun we c-can't do that! You need your rest; you used a lot of this energy while sustaining fairly extensive damage…" her protests were losing steam as he kissed down her neck.

Looking up to lock eyes Naruto gained a stern look before speaking. "Its fine Haku-chan, besides you're the one who put me to bed in my birthday suit. Also if you didn't notice you're not exactly decent yourself missy."

Her blush at being called out on putting him to bed in the nude intensified several fold when she looked down to her near nude form. She was clad only in her white cotton panties and her chest wrappings which had loosened in her sleep to show off a large amount of cleavage. "Naruto-kun you should r-really r-rest ohhhh!" she finished with a moan as his left hand snaked its way down to cup her perky little ass while his right reached around to finish loosening her bindings.

"Now Sweetie this isn't such a bad way to spend time now is it?" Naruto said with a wiggle of his eyebrows causing the woman in his lap to smile and give into his gentle administrations. Finally freeing her large B-cup breasts from what he always referred to as their oppressors, his right hand began to fondle her left breast while he dipped his head to lick her right nipple causing her to moan out loudly as she ground her ass into his erection.

Sitting up on her knees Haku yanked furiously at the sheet separating the two finally allowing her to reach back and grasp his hard member before giving it a few quick jerks as she spoke. "Naruto-kun your still hurt, so…let's hurry so you can get some sleep and recov- ahhh!"

She was cut off again as Naruto grasped both her cheeks and pulled her panties up turning it into a thong. Then he brought her tight against his body with his cock nestling in between her cheeks rubbing against her through the fabric, as he engulfed her left nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. "Aww but Haku-chan I feel fine, so we can take our time right? Right?" Emphasizing his point he gently bit down on her nipple and pulled before letting go and looking in her lust filled eyes.

The nibbling of her nipple was the last straw as she ran her hands through his hair before gripping tightly and pulled him into a searing kiss. She brought her right hand back and pulled her panties to the side before taking his left hand to hold them in place. Reaching down she firmly grasped his rod before placing it at her moist entrance where she rubbed the tip along her slit to lubricate it.

As she positioned herself above his tool ready to plunge it inside her the blonde beneath her ran out of patience. Gripping her hips tightly Naruto slammed her down almost his entire length making her let out a lustful groan as she threw her head back as she began to rock back and forth.

Laying back he began to pump into his lover with desperation sweat rolled off the blonde in rivers, as he pumped up she slammed down just as quick and with just as much need. As he laid there his heels digging into the bed as he drove himself into her, he greedily pulled her down to suckle her breasts.

"AHHHHH!" Leaning back Haku screamed breaking away from the blonde's mouth as she cupped her breasts and whined out in pleasure as she came. After riding out her high she slumped slightly as the blonde put his hand on her cheek. With a sigh she spoke quietly still high off her orgasm, her cheeks red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I just couldn't hold it in."

Pushing her forward so she was on her back Naruto straddled her right leg while holding her left against his chest with both arms and continued to slide into her at a moderate pace. "Haku-chan you seem tired? More than usual even for all that happened today." The young shinigami said sounding worried between thrusts.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I hadn't slept till about an hour before you woke up. I had to figure out this new en-ahh! Energy so I wouldn't be a b-b-BURDEN!" Haku said as she gasped out in pleasure from the angle he was penetrating her at.

Frowning while he slowed his pace Naruto locked eyes with the raven haired beauty. "Never think of yourself as a burden Haku-chan! I love you more than anything! New jutsu, Ramen, being Hokage, and even Ramen!" he stated in a firm tone, punctuating his statement with a hard thrust as he reached downwards and pinched her clit making her scream out. The pressure from her inner walls quivering from her latest orgasm caused Naruto to bend over and sheath himself completely as he let loose his seed inside her.

Pulling out of his lover with a soft *plop* Naruto pulled the sheet over them as they lay at the foot of the bed. "Sleep well Haku-chan." Naruto muttered tiredly as he kissed her on the forehead before mumbling out a sleepy. "…Love you…"

With a serene smile on her face Haku snuggled her head on the blonde's right shoulder while latching onto his arm before whispering out. "I love you to."

…

**An: Ok so sorry for the wait on this. I'm sorry and not happy with it, but I seriously doubt my abilities so this is as good as it gets. For that I apologize profusely. I decided to attempt a chapter three due to numerous weekly PM's asking for another chapter, for…damn the whole time I decided to try. Not saying the interest is unwelcome, just that it's a bit depressing reading them and knowing it wasn't going to happen due to life getting in the way some of the time, and being lazy the rest of the time.**

**Translations:**

**Hakke Hasangeki: ****Hakke Hasangeki - Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist. ****Hakke Hasangeki is a Taijutsu technique utilized by Hyuuga Neji. Extending chakra from his body, Neji will thrust his palm into his target. This will send out a wave of chakra that will knock his opponent backwards into nearby rock to cause further damage. It is unknown if this wave can also collapse his target's tenketsu points.**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** **You know what it is.**

**Endan: Fireball, channeling reiatsu into his hand Naruto alters it into the form of fire and launches it. Causing explosive damage and concussive damage.**

**Kushi: Skewer, Naruto's call for Kyuubi.**

**Otome no Tetsu: Iron Maiden and impromptu attack created by Naruto. Where he summons all 9 blades to pierce seemingly at random around his target simultaneously. **


End file.
